Wrong Of Me
by KTxx
Summary: 'Even though it's all his fault, he can't help but feel completely bitter about it. They were supposed to be always and forever. Now he's left wondering how many months it's going to be until she's Haley James again.' Naley. Slightly AU. 5.11. OneShot.


They had just been walking around _their_ house when they had almost walked right into each other, right next to the pool.

Nathan had to remind himself to breath, because even though he's been staring at her for most of the night, she just looked _so_ stunning. Not like she doesn't all the time, his wife had this ability to look completely flawless, and he _knows_ that he's not being biased.

His wife.

Yeah, he just has to keep saying that in his mind. Because he's not sure how long she's going to be his wife nowadays. Even though it's _all his fault, _he can't help but feel completely bitter about it. They were supposed to be _always and forever. _Now he's left wondering how many months it's going to be until she's Haley James again. And if he's ever lucky enough to say her full name again, she won't have to teasingly remind him that there's a _Scott_ on the end.

Because there wouldn't be one.

Dan. Rachel. Chris.

They've all been set against them; they were all _determined_ to break them apart. But they never did, because they faced everything together head on, never letting it defeat them.

But then Carrie happened.

She was just _there._ Taking him to prison when he wanted to see Dan, helping him out with Jamie, swimming with him. She was just _there._

It never meant anything. She was just flirting... he liked it. Maybe it was because he was just missing drinking and basketball, and she was there to just pass the time to talk to. Maybe it was because Haley wasn't there, she was starting to get her dream back (something _he_ had told her to do in the first place) and he liked the attention. Maybe it was because she looked slightly like _his wife_ (less attractive, of course).

The thing is, no matter what way you word it; it still comes down to the same conclusion.

It was _all his fault._

''Look,'' he started. ''I just wanted to say, I'm sorry.''

Haley laughed in slight disbelief as she shook her head.

**_I'm sorry_**_. Okay, I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry for all the ways that I did._

_Wait, Haley, look I need to **apologize**, okay?_

_Because **I'm sorry**. Because I love you. And because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking, I have to kiss you._

''Aren't you tired of that?'' she asked, folding her arms across her chest. It looked like she was doing it defensively, but really she was just trying to hold herself together.

Nathan just stared at her, feeling pain rise in his chest. Well, the pains worsen anyway. That same sickening pain hasn't left him ever since she saw them in the shower. Her face had stayed strong, because that's who she is, the strongest person he knows. But he can read her like a book, and he knew she was falling apart. And it was _all his fault._

''You shouldn't have to apologize for who you are, not anymore.'' Haley averted his gaze, not wanting to see the hurt look on his face, knowing there was going to be one. He was her book too. ''I've been thinking a lot this week,'' she finally looked at his dark blue eyes, which reminded of her of all the pain and the hurt he's caused her these past few weeks, it made her stronger. ''And I knew who you were when I married you, and what I've realised is that's it's really _not fair._''

That pain _burned_ in his chest, it felt like his heart was closing up and about to explode. ''What are you saying?''

''I'm saying that,'' her voice started to quiver. ''It was wrong of me... to try and change you. I'm the one who's sorry.'' Haley smiled through her tears, trying to give him a slight sense of comfort, her too. But really it felt like everything was falling apart, yet at the same time it didn't.

She _had_ been doing some thinking. And Jamie had been asking her about his Dad constantly, and she never knew what to say to the innocent five year old. It really wasn't fair. Skills was right, Jamie wanted to make them a whole family again. But she couldn't do that, despite how much she loved her son. She couldn't forgive Nathan, at least not right now. But Jamie wants it to be _now_, tonight infact. Which isn't going to happen. Skills was also right when he said that they were the ones who had lost sight of things, so now Haley was going to.

Haley was going to walk away, and give her son some security. Because what was happening with her and Nathan right now _definitely_ wasn't security for Jamie.

''I shouldn't have tried to change _you_ or us.'' she continued, wrapping her arms around herself even tighter. ''And now- now... I'm done trying.''

She looked at her husband, hoping, _praying_ that he would say something- anything. But he didn't, he just stared at her with the same hurt expression on his face.

Nathan was completely speechless. He had thought that Haley may give up, he expected her to. But she was _Haley,_ who wasn't the type of person to give up, especially not on him. He thought that she would have suggested that they take a break for a while (which already made him feel like he'd been punched in the stomach, repeatedly), or that she would say that they should go to marriage counselling.

And while he was trying to keep his composure, she had walked away.

He turned his head and saw her walking past a couple of people.

Now he was going to do something he hasn't done in a while, he's probably not done this since Haley found out about Daunte.

He's going to fight for her (because making a meal after four months of pain, _so _doesn't count.).

''Hales,'' Nathan shouted, catching up to her and turning her around after grabbing her arm lightly. He now saw that she had tears running down her face, which gave him hope that she actually _did_ want to fight for them. ''I'm not done. I'm _never_ going to be done with us.''

''Nathan-''

''No, I'm going to stop saying sorry, because yeah, I should buy 'em in a bulk.'' he smiled slightly, recalling their first kiss in his mind. ''But what I did was wrong, but I _promise_ that nothing else happened, I'm not lying. I'll give you space, if that's what you need- whatever you want. Just _please_ don't give up on us.''

Haley's heart was beating rapidly and she tried to control the smile that wanted to form on her face. Her arm was tingling from his soft grip on it, which she could easily get out of, but she didn't want to. Because he was finally trying, instead of fighting, or staying at Lucas'. He wasn't just giving her small smiles, or being good with Jamie (which he is anyway). He was being the _kiss in the rain,_ _spontaneous marriage proposal_ guy. And that's the guy she's not seen it months.

So she stood on her tiptoes slightly, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, not saying a word.

''I love you,'' he whispered, his lips burning in an amazing way, not in the sickening way like it was on his heart earlier. ''Just focus on the wedding, on Jamie. But I'll be here, okay? I'm gonna fight for us, whatever it takes.''

''That's the thing,'' she said was a shake of the head. ''I can't help but love you, too.''

Nathan smiled, like, _really_ smiled for the first time in a week. ''Don't give up, _please._''

''I'll try.'' _For Jamie._

But deep down she knew that it was for her, too.

She could _never_ be able to survive, without him being there. _Fighting_ for her.

* * *

**AN: **I know this is short. But I've been feeling very s5 angsty lately, and yeah, I just remembered that I hated this scene, so decided to change it to a way I would have liked it to be:) I'm proud of this actually, but I'm not sure if _you guys_ think it's good.

So please drop me a review to let me know if you liked it, please? **x**


End file.
